Is This Goodbye?
by razzberry96
Summary: What happens when The Justice League starts to recruit young heroes? How will the Teen Titans react when one of their own gets called? Please read and review. Thank You Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Here I am writing a Teen Titans story! Yeahhhh! Sorry a little excited. Before I begin, there is something you peoples should know. I added a new character to my story and her name is M.J. She is The Flashes niece and Kid Flashes' older sister, 17 years of age, has a little crush on Cyborg, (I mean who doesn't right?) and she basically has all the powers that her uncle has. Also she and Robin are the best of friends, like they know everything about each other. Am I forgetting any- oh yes and there will be a little... Nah I'll just you people wait and read for yourselves. Alright please enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Titans, go!" Robin, leader of the Teen Titans yelled. His teammates, consisting of five teenage superheroes, followed the orders of their leader and charged towards Control Freak and his movie monsters. Starfire, M.J, and Raven triple teamed up against The Phantom of the Cinema. Starfire using her star bolts, M.J using her fast balls, and Raven using her dark magic, knocked the phantom down with ease. Beast Boy, who transformed into a lion, fought against the creature from, 'It Came from Jones Lake.' Beast Boy lunged towards the creature, throwing it around like it was a chew toy. Cyborg spun Robin around before letting go, giving Robin the opportunity to kick the massive monkey down. Cyborg aimed his robotic arm at the animal, getting ready to blast it if it made a move. None of the young heroes realized that Control Freak was trying to escape, until the rather chubby man released a gas from behind that soon filled the air.

Beast Boy quickly covered his nose, "Ah, dude who cut the cheese?"

Robin quickly turned around, "Control Freak is getting away!"

M.J put her red goggles on and got ready to run, "Oh no he's not." She sprinted outside the abandoned warehouse and waited for Control Freak at the end of the ally. She loved to see the faces of her enemies when they saw her, waiting for them. Control Freak ran in M.J's direction, sweat pouring down his face, his breathing out of control. When he looked up and saw M.J with her arms crossed at the end of the ally, he tried to stop himself. The young girl smiled, took a deep breath and blew, sending Control Freak backwards into the wall.

The rest of the Titans ran up to M.J, just in time to see the villain shake his head and get out of his confusion over what just happened. Cyborg high-fived M.J, "Nice job." M.J tried to hide her blushing and looked away to see Robin pick up Control Freak.

"You're going to jail, Control Freak. And this time you're staying there."

Control Freak started to fight his way out of Robin's tight grasp, "No, no, please don't take me to jail! They don't allow T.V time."

Raven teleported in front of Control Freak, her eyes glowing red, her teeth sharp, and her voice became demonic. "Would you rather go inside my mind?"

Control Freak felt small under Raven's glare, "Jail please."

Starfire flew in the air happily, "We have kicked the butt!"

Raven picked Control Freak up with her powers, and transported him along with the movie monsters to jail. Starfire joined her and flew by her side, exclaiming how they have won and should celebrate. Raven only looked at the joyous alien and said,

"It's not a big celebration, Starfire. We always beat Control Freak."

"Oh." Starfire said sadly.

* * *

At Titans Tower, as the sun was beginning to set, Robin and Cyborg were sitting on the couch with controllers in their hands playing their racing game ignoring the argument going on in the kitchen. Beast Boy tired to stop M.J from getting to the refrigerator to grab the pork chops that she was planning to cook for dinner.

"Dude, I said no meat!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It's not meat, its pork!" M.J yelled back as she tried reaching for the refrigerator door.

"It says in the official Titans rule book, every member on the team has to agree on dinner, and I don't agree on meat!" Beast Boy pulled out a handmade booklet that seemed to be missing some pages, had a bit of ketchup on the bottom half, and seemed to have a little bit of snot on the top. He opened to the first page where lists of rules were listed. And like Beast Boy had said, rule number 1 read: All members of the Teen Titans have to agree on dinner. M.J cannot cook meat.

M.J raised her eyebrow as she continued to look at the list. Beast Boy looked proud at what he had just done. "Hey, this is really cool." M.J said as she took the book to get a better look. The speedster put the book between her hands and quickly rubbed them together. Pages of the book began to fall in little pieces. When there was nothing left of the book M.J smiled and said,

"What rule book?" She walked up to the refrigerator and pulled out the pork chops and began to season them.

The Titans house phone rang, blaring through the tower. Robin paused the game and walked towards the phone. Cyborg tried to unpause the game, but failed when Robin caught him and threw his bat-a-rang at him. Cyborg crossed him arms and slumped back down on the couch.

"Hello?" Robin answered, " Oh, hi... Yeah she's here." Robin covered the phone and called out to M.J, " Hey M, it's for you." M.J and Beast Boy were fighting over the stove,

"I'm a little busy over here." She grunted.

"It's your uncle." Robin said smiling.

M.J gasped happily and sprinted over to the phone, "Uncle Wally!" While his teammate was on the phone, Beast Boy grabbed the pan that was frying the pork chops. M.J noticed Beast Boy's doing, inhaled deeply, then exhaled in Beast Boy's direction, sending the little green boy to the wall. M.J smiled as she returned to talking to her uncle, "So what's up?"

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and grabbed the frying pan with his teeth. A bit of the ceiling came tumbling down, but that didn't stop him from dumping the food in the trash. He knew that M.J hadn't eaten in a while, and her powers were at their weakest, there was no way she could blow him away. But M.J wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She said her goodbye, hung up the phone, and walked to her room. Robin noticed, and followed her. Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy, who transformed back to his normal self, another piece of the ceiling hit Cyborg.

"Yo, that's my room! And I wanted pork chops!"

"Tofu!" Beast Boy yelled.

In M.J's room Robin sat by M.J on her bed as she lay face down. Robin sighed, "Wow, I can't believe it. You're going to get a chance to fight alongside with the Justice League. M, this is what we've been dreaming about since we were kids."

M.J sat up right, "But Dick, we were supposed to join the League together."

"I know, but it'll only be for a couple of years and then it will be my turn and we'll go back to kicking butt like we used to." Robin tried to smile but it was hard. Robin and M.J knew this day was coming, they just didn't expect it to come so soon. Because M.J turned 17 only a month ago, and because of whom her uncle was, M.J could cut in front of all the other young superheroes and show the Justice League how much she's learned to control her powers. If she was good, she would have to quit the Titans and join the League. Robin might lose his best friend.

"My uncle is going to call me tomorrow to tell me when I go in and show them what I got." M.J said sadly.

Robin put his arm around her for comfort, "You'll do fine. And I mean come on, how cool is it going to be when you get to fight alongside with your uncle and The Batman! A bigger team. Bigger enemies!"

M.J laughed lightly, "You always knew how to cheer me up."

The two friends stood up and started their way towards the door, when M.J grabbed Robin's arm, "Dick, don't tell them. Not yet."

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Robin nodded and then led her to the living room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy wrestling over the broken ceiling. Starfire and Raven had just gotten back from taking Control Freak to jail and when they saw the mess, they suggested pizza for dinner.

* * *

The next day seemed to go by slow. No alarms went off, no villains seemed to try and pull anything, it was silent. Raven was locked inside her room, Starfire was outside trying to teach Silky a trick, Cyborg was playing video games trying to beat his high score, and Robin and M.J were training together. Beast Boy quietly walked through the tower and pushed the alarm button. All the Titans ran to the living room ready for action, only to find Beast Boy standing in the middle, smiling.

"What's the emergency?" Robin asked.

"Oh there's no emergency." Beast Boy smiled.

Cyborg whispered to M.J, "Remind me to put a note on that button." M.J laughed lightly.

"Why did you push the button, dare I ask." Raven asked annoyingly.

"Because," Beast Boy started, "We are going to the all day all night Paradise Carnival!" He showed them a flyer, waving it around happily. Starfire joined in with the excitement,

"Oh let us be a part of this joyous celebration! How wonderful."

Robin looked at M.J and Cyborg. "We have just been sitting here." Cyborg said.

"And the alarms have been silent." M.J agreed. Robin looked at Raven who only shrugged.

The Titans huddled up together in the T-Car, except for M.J who always ran side by side with the car. She didn't like cars all that much. Cyborg looked at M.J and winked, "I'll race ya."

She scoffed, "You know I'm going to win."

"My money's on M.J!" Beast Boy yelled.

The Titans arrived at the Paradise Carnival, where the fireworks started and the lights went on. Starfire looked around and gasped happily when she saw her favorite ride in progress. She grabbed Robin and led him to the Ferris wheel. Beast Boy looked over to the game section where he noticed a couple of girls standing around with no boys next to them. M.J shook her head and followed Beast Boy after she saw that the girls actually did have boyfriends. Cyborg watched as M.J walked away, his smile turned into a frown. Raven looked at Cyborg, "Are you okay?"

Cyborg quickly changed his face and laughed, "Of course I'm okay. Let's go on some rides." Without another word or a chance to say no, Raven was dragged to the tallest roller coaster.

The rest of the night, the Titans played games, ate some spicy food and rode all the rides. Except for the Bumpers Cars when they were kicked out for 'accidently' using their powers to make the ride a little bit more interesting. At the end of the night, before the carnival closed down, the boys thought it would be nice to win stuffed animals for the girls. They tried their luck at the balloon darts game. Robin went first, he smirked knowing he would get the smallest balloons and win the biggest stuffed animal for Starfire. He aimed the red dart, threw, and... POP! The highest balloon popped with ease. Then, the second, and then third. The game owner handed Robin a big stuffed panda.

"Here you go, Star." Robin said. Starfire gladly accepted the panda and hugged Robin tightly.

Next it was Beast Boy's turn. "Hey Raven, you see that huge gorilla? I'm going to win it for you." Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy grabbed the three darts and aimed high for the small balloons. He threw... missed. He threw the second dart... missed. Beast Boy took a deep breath, focused, and threw the last dart. The dart fell and hit the biggest balloon. The game owner handed Beast Boy a small blue gorilla. Beast Boy gave Raven the tiny stuffed animal, "Told ya I'd win the gorilla."

Cyborg pushed his small green friend out of the way and cracked his knuckles, "Watch a pro, BB. Hey, M.J I'm going to win you the big duck!" M.J smiled and crossed her fingers when her phone began to buzz. Cyborg grabbed the darts, threw one... Hit! The second one... Hit! And the last one... Hit! Cyborg grabbed the duck excitedly,

"Ha-ha, here you go M-" Cyborg's face flushed when he saw M.J on her phone walking to the pier. While the Titan's walked to the car, Robin waited for M.J by the game booth. She put her phone back in her boot and walked up to Robin with a fake smile.

* * *

Around midnight the Titan's arrived at Titan's Tower. M.J walked up to Cyborg with a smile, holding onto the stuffed animal, "Thanks again for the duck, Cy."

"Anytime girl." Cyborg turned to face the wall and powered down the tower. "Good night, y'all."

As Robin and M.J rounded the corner to their rooms, Robin stopped M.J. "So what's going on?" Robin whispered so the other Titians wouldn't hear them.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning before the other's wake up."

Robin guided M.J to her room, said goodnight, and then left to his room. Starfire who walked out from the bathroom and who heard the entire conversation gasped, "M.J is leaving us?"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think for the first chapter? Let me know! How you are guy liking M.J? How sad was that when Cy won the cute ducky for M.J and she wasn't there to accept the prize?! What about Robin? He might lose his best friend? And poor, poor poor Beast Boy. You'll get those darn balloons next time! **

**Okay so please leave me a review/comment please. That would give me the WILL to write chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, before the sun came up, M.J stood up from her bed and faced her vanity set. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes gave away the fact that she hadn't slept. Instead she watched the clock, counting the seconds until she'd have to go. The young girl put her strawberry red hair into a side brain and fixed her bangs. She grabbed her red goggles and placed them on her head, when something had caught her eye. M.J grabbed the photo frame from the set and smiled. It was a picture of the Titans at the beach smiling, well except for Raven who only glared at the camera. She sighed then grabbed her bag, threw it on her back, and quietly walked out of her room. She tiptoed to the front door when a shadow passed by her, making M.J freeze. When the shadow emerged, M.J let out a sigh of relief,

"Oh, it's you." She whispered to Robin.

Robin walked up to her and gave her a hug, " You ready?" He whispered back.

"Not really." M.J confessed.

"You'll do fine."

"Thanks, Dick."

Robin quietly opened the door a little bit where both of them saw The Flash waiting by the rocks. "Well," M.J sighed, " I'll see yo-"

"Noooooo!"

Robin and M.J turned around to see Starfire flying in their direction with tears streaming down her face. She clashed with M.J hugging her tightly, " Please don't leave us, M.J! Don't you wish for us to be friends anymore?" Starfire yelled.

"Shhh, Star-Ack," M.J said gasping for air, " You're going to wake up-" The lights in the tower turned on. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, who carried his stuff monkey, stood in the middle of the living room. Beast Boy rubbed his eye and yawned.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Yeah dudes," Beast Boy said sleepily, " It's too early."

"Our dear friend M.J is leaving the team!" Starfire yelled, clinging onto M.J tighter.

"What?" The unclear Titans yelled. Cyborg stormed up to M.J and grabbed one of her arms, while Beast Boy grabbed the other arm. They started leading her towards her room. M.J tried to get out of their tight grasp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys calm down. I'm not quitting the Titans." M.J said.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow, " Then where were you going so early in the morning, uh?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy chimed in, " And what's with the bag?"

Robin cut in, " M.J's going to... to..."

"...To visit my brother." M.J cut in saving herself and Robin," Yeah I'm going to see Kid Flash." The Titans still had their eyebrows raised. M.J sighed, " Every since the chemical accident, Kid and I used to go out for early morning runs around Star City. But ever since Robin and I formed the Teen Titans, I haven't had time to see my little brother. And I miss him." M.J finished the lie with the lowering of her lip. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, shrugged, then released the speedster.

"Well have fun, M." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy yawned, " Yeah, and say hi to Kid for us."

"Will do." M.J said nervously laughing. Raven looked at M.J, nodded, then walked back to her room to try and get back to sleep. Starfire flew in the air happily giggling.

"Oh how wonderful you're not leaving us! May I join you on this run?" She asked.

M.J choked, "I...I... Um-"

Robin quickly cut in, " Listen Star, M.J kind of wants it to be just her and Kid."

Starfire nodded smiling and hugged M.J tight once more, " Bye-bye." M.J fixed her hair, gripped her bag and sprinted out the door. Robin waited until he could no longer see the red and yellow of his friend, then closed the door. He led Starfire to her room, and then locked himself in his.

Robin walked up to his closet where he pushed his uniforms out the way to reveal a small steel door. He punched in the code and took out a suitcase where the letter R and a lightning bolt were on the front. Robin walked up to his bed, opened the suitcase, and rummaged through the secrets that were hidden inside: A half burnt newspaper about 'The Flying Graysons,' a keycard belonging to Star City Labs, Robin's old staff, M.J's red mask from when she was younger, and at the very bottom, a picture of Robin and M.J when they were kids, sleeping...

**(Flashback)**

Eight-year-old Robin ran around The Hall of Justice's library, jumping from couch to couch pretending to shoot lasers from his eyes. Robin spinned in the air laughing, " Ha-Ha, take that Joker! And this... and that!" The young boy stopped when the door opened and his mentor walked in. Robin ran up to him smiling, " What's up? Are we going crime fighting today?"

"Robin," Batman said, " There's been an accident." The Flash walked in followed by two small figures. The two figures walked close behind, scared to show their faces.

"I wouldn't call it an accident," Flash said smiling, " Just a misbehaving, right guys?"

Robin observed the kids; the boy had flaming red hair, and freckles across his nose. The girl seemed to be older than him and the boy. Her hair was lighter than the boys, and under her left eye was a small scar. Judging by their appearances and similarities, Robin could tell that they were brother and sister. The Flash knelt down beside the two kids and put his arms around them, "Rob, this is my niece, M.J, and my nephew Bart. He's your age to."

Bart crossed his arms, " Don't tell him my real name! That's my secret identity."

The Flash laughed, " Sorry, Kid Flash." A bright light flashed in the library followed by a loud alarm. The Flash assured his niece and nephew that everything was all right. Robin rolled his eyes as he was already used to the daily routine. He walked with Batman to the computer, "Who is it?" Robin asked.

"It's Jr." Batman said. A picture of Jr. from the Freeze family popped up.

The Flash scoffed, " Ah it's an easy one Bats. I can stay-"

"No." Batman said sternly cutting him off. "I need you there just in case there plans to be a family reunion." The Flash sighed. He couldn't say no, especially to Batman. He looked at M.J and Bart, " I have to go now but I'll be back. Try not to use your powers until I get back." M.J nodded while her brother saluted. Batman whispered to Robin,

" Robin, keep an eye on them. They just received their powers and are not in full control."

"You got it."

When Batman and The Flash left, the siblings sat on one couch across from Robin who sat on the other one. He was so excited to get new friends, he couldn't stop smiling. Ever since Robin became a sidekick to Batman , he never could hang out with other kids as much. Batman told him that Robin's secret identity was very important. But Robin wasn't going to ruin the chance of getting new friends. He looked at Bart, who was deep thought picking his nose. Next he looked at M.J, and smiled, but she crossed her arms and frowned.

"What does M.J stand for?" Robin asked.

"None of your business." M.J snapped. Robin jumped, surprised at how angry she got.

Bart started laughing, "It stands for Melanie Jade!"

M.J punched her brother, " Shut up, Bartholomew."

The younger boy's eyes widened, " It's Kid Flash!" Bart ran across the library in a split second. M.J followed just as quick. Robin watched as M.J and Bart chased each other with such quickness, Robin could barely keep up. Books fell from the bookshelves, the couches came undone, and the siblings footprints started to form on the ceiling. Robin had to stop them before they destroyed the library. He reached into his belt and grabbed three small gray pellets. He closed his eyes and threw the pellets on the ground. A blinding light covered the entire library, M.J and Bart yelled as they fell to the floor. Within seconds the blinding light was gone.

"What was that?" Bart asked blinking his eyes and rubbing them.

"Blind speed." Robin answered, "Sorry but I had to stop you two before things got out of hand. You're not in full control of your powers."

"Not in full control?" M.J yelled, " I am to in control." They young speedster ran towards the wall and up to the ceiling where she lost her footing and fell on Robin and Bart.

"Nice going sis." Bart grunted.

Robin stood up and dusted himself off, " Told you."

"Shut up!" M.J inhaled deeply then exhaled in Robin's direction sending a powerful wind to knock him down.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Bart exclaimed.

"I don't know," M.J said, " But I liked it."

Robin coughed, trying to catch his breath. He looked up at M.J who smirked wickedly. "Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy." He took out his small staff and lunged toward M.J. He wacked her on the legs hard, then grabbed her by the shoulders, flipping her in the air. She landed on her back hard. She scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily. Robin waved to her, daring her for more. M.J narrowed her eyes, she balled her hands into fists, and threw fast balls of air towards Robin. The young boy was getting knocked out by the fast wind, he had to think of something. He ran and jumped on M.J's back.

"Get off of me!" M.J yelled.

"No!" Robin yelled. He kicked M.J's legs, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. They wrestled, punching each other. Bart watched from the couch as M.J pulled on Robin's hair, and Robin biting M.J's legs. Bart ran and pushed Robin off of his sister. Robin pulled apart his tiny staff into two and began hitting the siblings. Bart tripped Robin. He quickly grabbed a pellet, threw it, then disappeared. M.J and Bart coughed as the gray smoke covered the air.

"Where did he go?" Bart asked.

M.J's stomach growled loudly as she felt her knees begin to buckle, " I feel weak, and hungry."

Bart's stomach began to growl to, he leaned on his sister for support, "Me to, but didn't we just eat with uncle Wally?" From behind the couch, Robin poked his head out and watched as the siblings fell to the floor. He ran out of the library and into the kitchen where he found The Flashes' secret compartment of goodies. He walked back into the library carrying a tray of milk and cookies. M.J lifted her head, and got ready to fight, only to fall again. Robin put the tray on the coffee table and raised his hands,

"I don't want to fight. I come in peace." Gently, Robin grabbed a cookie and handed one to M.J and then one to Bart. M.J was hesitant, but her brother already stuffed his face with the delicious desert. Robin grabbed himself a cookie and sat by M.J, "It's just a cookie, M.J." She took a bite and smiled. A little while later, Bart had fallen asleep still clinging onto his empty glass of milk while cookie crumbs were scattered across his face. M.J and Robin sat on the floor next to each other, Robin showing a history book about the past Flashes to M.J. All consisting of M.J's family.

"...And that's your great-great grandfather, The Scarlett Speedster." Robin said.

"That's so cool," M.J said. "I guess the whole chemical accident really runs in the family." M.J air-quoted the word run. Robin laughed and turned the page,

"And this is why you need to eat after and before you run. Because you run so fast you burn a lot of calories."

"That makes sense." M.J said.

As they looked through the book, Robin couldn't help but look at M.J's scar under her eye. "Did you get that from the accident?" He asked quietly.

M.J looked at Robin and knew he was talking about her defect. She touched it and sighed, " Yeah. My uncle Wally was going to take us to the beach, but we had to stop by his office because he forgot something. I was in charge of watching Bart, but something shiny caught his eye. I chased him into a purple room with shinning lights, and the next thing I knew the door closed behind us and we got zapped."

Robin winced as if he could feel the pain, " Did it hurt?"

"Not really, just a pinch." Robin turned his attention back to the book and flipped through the pages when M.J cleared her throat, " Um... I'm sorry Robin, for being mean earlier. Can we be friends?"

Robin shook his head, " No... but we can be best friends." M.J sprinted and grabbed a pen from the nearby desk. Robin flipped to the end of the book where M.J wrote her name and Robin's.

"Let's make a promise," M.J said. " to be best friends forever." M.J wrote down everything she said.

" And to better our powers and join the League together and kick butt!" Robin said happily. M.J pulled a strand of her hair out and placed it in the book. Robin copied his new best friend and placed his own strand of black hair next to hers in the book. Next they signed their names and closed the book. M.J and Robin high-fived each other while Bart snored loudly.

An hour passed as The Hall of Justice's computer recognized Batman and The Flash. The two heroes looked around the library and saw the footprints on the ceiling, half of the books on the floor, and the empty tray with crumbs. M.J and Robin were asleep, M.J on Robin's shoulder, and Robin on her head.

"At least it's not a total mess." The Flash joked.

Batman nodded, " I would M.J and Robin to start training together. I have a feeling that they'll make great leaders one day..."

**(Flashback Ends)**

Robin smirked as he put the picture away. The alarm sounded as Cyborg's voice was heard on the intercom, " We got trouble, Robin." Robin quickly locked the suitcase away and ran to the livingroom where his teammates were waiting, staring at the monitor.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's Plasmus," Raven answered, " He's escaped again."

"Awww dude! I just washed my clothes." Beast Boy whined.

"Let's go!" Robin ordered.

* * *

As the sun was beginign to set over the city, M.J walked into the tower. Her eyes, sleeply, and her legs were sore. The day had been tough with the nonstop sparing and training excersises, but she was just glad that she was home. She threw her bag on the couch and walked to the refridgerator, ignored the strange blue thing moving, and grabbed a soda. M.J looked around, quiet. She whisled and waited for someone to whislete back, but when the whistle did not return, she figured they were out on a mission. The minutes passed and M.J fell asleep on the couch, when the towers door opened and the Titans emerged with green stuff all over themselves.

"Dude," Beast Boy groaned, "I look like a giant booger!"

"You are a giant booger." Raven hissed.

M.J poked her head up and yawned, " You guys went on a mission without me?"

Beast Boy ran up to her with open arms, " Yup! But there's enough green goo just for you!" He hugged M.J tightly.

"Ewww," M.J laughed, " Get off of me!"

"Dog pile!" Cyborg yelled as he joined in on the hug.

I don't see a dog." Starfire said.

* * *

Later on that night as the Tower grew quiet, and the Titans retreated to theri rooms, there was a knock on M.J's door. The young girl was happy to see Robin, " Hey."

Robin ran and jumped on her bed, " How'd it go?"

M.J's smile faded, " I made it."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! M.J is no longer a Titan! How will the Teen Titans react? Oh and for those of you intrested in what M.J wears, go on google and type in Female Flash. There should be a picutre of a coustume of a female verison of The Flash. That is what M.J is wearing excpet for the mask, cuz she has the googles, and the leggings are yellow. Alright then please Favorite/Follow so i know if you readers are liking this story. And please review! Okay until next time! Thanks again.**


End file.
